


She is His Light (Leatherface/Thomas Hewitt X Curvy Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Lemons, Love, Sex, cannibals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) is a beautiful curvy girl. She has a good heart. Willing to protect anyone no matter what. She is traveling through Texas with her two best friends. (Male Best Friend) and (Female Best Friend) just got engaged. When they run out of gas in the middle of the night. They start walking in the night. They are soon attacked by a man. (Male Best Friend) shoots the man three times in the chest. Then he dropped dead. (Name) not wanting to see the man in pain. Even though he killed her best friends. She patches him up. Not knowing the price that it came withSoon she helps him get back to his home. Not knowing the feelings that the man has for her. Thinking she is his light. She is brought into his family, put under Thomas Hewitt's protection.Will she fall in love with her friends killer and accept her new family. Or will she loose her mind or take her own life.





	1. Chapter 1

[Here is my first ever Horror movie based story. In which it is The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. With my favourite slasher of all time. Thomas Hewitt or Leatherface. I hope you enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): you  
.(Male Name): Male Best Friend   
.(Female Name): Female Best Friend  
.Thomas Hewitt: Leatherface  
. 

-//////////-(Chapter One: Out of Gas (Damn))-//////////-

I'm listening to the radio while I sit in the back seat, my two best friends (Female Name) and (Male Name) are sitting up front. They just got engaged and we're traveling by car to Las Vegas, Nevada. They wanted to elope since their parents don't approve of their engagement. I love them both so much, so of course I'd support them, even if we are kind of young. I know that I love that they're getting married. They've secretly been dating since  they were in highschool. We're all twenty-three now, and just finished college.

 I started to nod off, only to jolt fully awake when the car runs out of gas. "God Damnit!" (Male Name) shouts, hitting the wheel.

"(Male Name) Don't swear!" (Female Name) scolds. (Male Name) sheepishly nods, embarrassed of his words. 

We all then got out of the car, each carrying a backpack with supplies. That way we don't have to worry about anything we may or may not need. We started walking down the road when the sky started turning dark after about three hours. We continued to walk for another thirty minutes until it was almost too dark to see, so we stop and set up for the night. I fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from all the walking.

-Time Skip brought to you by: Skin Chips! They're like potato chips, but flesh instead!-

I woke up to the sound of a chainsaw and screaming. I found (Female Name), her neck was butchered, her head nearly cut off. (Male Name) grabs me by my arm, pulling me with him, away from the sound of the chainsaw. We're running away from it as fast as we can,  when I accidentally trip, falling down and taking (Male Name) with me.

The sound of the chainsaw was getting closer, so I get up and start to pull (Male Name) up with me. I look up and see a huge, towering man holding the chainsaw, right as he stabs it straight into (Male Name). The chainsaw had jabbed right into (Male Name's) gut. I scream and start to panic due to the blood that had splattering all over me. (Male Name) shakily pulls out the pistol from his holster and shoots the man three times in the stomach. The man falls to his knees, his upper body coming down after, right as (Male Name) falls to the ground. I drop to my knees and look into (Male Name's) eyes. They were lifeless, proof that he was dead.  
 My gaze turns to the side to see the large man in pain. For some reason it made my heart swell with sympathy. I knew what I had to do. 

"Okay, okay." I mutter to him, grabbing my bag that had a first aid kit. "I'm going to patch you up now, okay?"  I slide off his shirt and start to pull out the bullets with the surgical tweezers. Being as careful as I can, I then start to clean his wounds once the bullets are out. Finally, I stitch up the wounds and pour a bit of whiskey on them.  He grabs my hand and squeezes it. I look at his eyes, startled by his action, but I get caught in his irises. I try to pull my hand away, only for him to tighten his hold. I sigh at this and lay down on the ground next to him. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: The gentle yet strong hands of Thomas Hewitt-

I wake up to find myself laying on top of the man who killed my two best friends. I gradually begin to cry and try to pull away from him, only for him to wake up and pull me closer to him. I wipe my tears away, knowing that they aren't going to help with anything. He starts to get up off of the ground and grabs a stick, using it to write in the ground. 

Can you help me home

 "S-sure." I say nervously. We start walking in what I assume is the direction of his home.  I nervously walk by his side, fidgeting every so slightly. His arm's wrapped around my waist, holding me close to his side.

 (Thomas Hewitt's POV)

I don't know who this girl is but she's gentle and kind. Even though I killed the two people with her, she treated my wounds. She most likely saved my life, it's as if she's a light, with a warm, soft glow. She fits to my side comfortably and I want to have her stay by my side.

 We make it to my family's home and I see mama come out and notice me. She starts screaming my name and I tense up, pulling my light behind me.

-//////////-(Chapter One: Out of Gas (Damn))-//////////-

[Welp here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm going to bed now. Next chapter you'll meet the whole family.]


	2. Chapter 2

[Well here is chapter two. I am happy with it! So if you do not like tough titty said the kitty! Enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): you  
.Luda May Hewitt: Mama  
.Thomas Hewitt: Leatherface   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Two: Meeting Mama)-//////////-

I tried to pull away from the man, but he has a firm grip on my arm. I stop as a woman runs up to us. She looks angry as all can be. Which makes me start to sweat. I try harder to pull away but none of it is working. It is making me nervous and scared. I do not know who this woman is or what she will do to me. The unknown is really scary.

"Thomas Hewitt, why in God's name where you out all night!? And why is this girl still alive?" 

The man now known as Thomas, grunts pulling me in front of him. Pulling me closer to his chest wrapping his arms around me. 

"I do not know why I am alive!" I say nervously and panicky, then continued to explain. "He killed my friends last night and I patched him up cause (Male Name) shot him three times in the stomach." 

"You patched him up? Even though he could have killed you?" She asks looking at me intently. 

I nod my head. Tears close to coming out of my eyes. Thomas hand strokes my hair in a soothing manner. Making me want to pull away, but I hold still out of fear. 

"Tommy, bring her to the porch." The woman tells Thomas. 

He tenses and grunts, his arm tightening around my waist. 

"Don't take that tone with me boy." She scolds him. "I just want to talk to her one on one and it appears you need to collect the bodies."

My heart stopped as she said bodies. I know that she meant, (Male Name) and (Female Name). It is hard to think of those two just as bodies instead of two people that ar- were so important to me. He grabs my hand holding and leading me to the house. The woman takes a seat in the rocking chair and I take the seat across from her. 

"So tell me about yourself." She says to me giving me a firm look. 

"Well, my name is (Name) (Last Name), I am twenty-three years old. I studied to be a trama nurse and had a job at a free clinic. I grew up in an oprhanage, never really having a family of my own. I do not like to see anyone in pain no matter who they are or what they done." I tell her. 

"So even though my boy is different you took care of him." She states. 

"Yes, no one deserves to be in pain." I tell her. 

"Alright, girly. I got two options for you. You can either die here or become part of my family. You will be my daughter and do as this family does." She offers me. 

I sit there stunned. My options are thin to none. Actually it is not really a choice. I do not want to die. 

"Alright, I will be a part of your family." I choose. 

"Good choice, Tommy likes you and I would hate for you too be killed cause you did not decide to be here." She says. 

"What do I call you?" I ask her. 

"Well my name is Luda, but you never had a family. So call me mama." She answers me. "I am going to call in rest of the family for you to meet."

I nodded and followed her in. I was going to meet my new family soon. I am now an unwilling part of this family. It is better than death. Or is it?

-//////////-(Chapter Two: Meeting Mama)-//////////-

[Woop chapter two is here! I hope you enjoyed and their is going to be more characters than a normal Hewitt Family. Sawayer family will be added to. 

Stay sexy!]


	3. Chapter 3

[I am having some characters added in. They will help make this story longer. It may seem a little AU, but I hope you enjoy it my sexy readers.]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): (You)  
.May Sawayer: Cousin  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Three: Meeting my New Family Part 1)-//////////-

I am now upstairs in a room that is mine. Well they said it was mine as long as I followed all the rules and lifestyle of this household. I know that they are all fine with killing and I have a pretty good idea of what they do with the meat. I am not sure if I am ready for all of that though. I am a smart woman and know if I reject this family's eating human flesh and killing, I could end up dead and part of their food. Which I do not want so I decided to just go with it. This would not be the first time I ate human flesh either, but it will be the first time knownly eating it. Ever since that crazy priest in New York, the one who said we must eat the flesh of sinners. 

I hear a knock at the door and give a polite. "Come in." 

In walks in a tall brunett girl. "Hello, you must be the new girl. I am May Sawayer, your new cousin." 

"Hello, May." I greet to her, taking a seat on the queen size bed. 

"I know this is a lot to take in honey, but trust me it is better than death." She tells me, sitting next to me. 

"How would you know. I just lost my friends and they were the closest thing I had to a family." I tell her almost at the brink of tears. 

"Cause I was in your shoes about thirteen years ago." She confesses. 

"What?" I asked confused. 

"Yup, I was fourteen and My family and I were driving through here. We were targeted and they were all killed. The Aunt Luda found me hiding and crying, I was a real mess." She explained. "The Sawayer's wanted to have kids of their own but couldn't. So they gave me a choice. Become part of the family or die. I was just a kid and had a fear of dying. So I chosed to live." 

"How long have they been doing this?" I asked, shocked. 

"Almost ten years now. It all started when the meat factory closed down. The Sawayer's and Hewitt's family did not leave like all the others. We have to many roots here to up and just leave like everyone else." She answered and explained to me. 

"So do you eat the people they kill?" I finally ask, as it has been bothering me for a while. 

"You are a smart one ain'tcha." She says grinning at me. "Why yes, yes we do. They all lost their jobs and had no way to make ends meat. So they decided to make there own. Do not worry I was disgusted as well when I found out. But my mama and daddy help me through it all and I will help us. I know this is hard but you are lucky that Tommy likes you so much. Your under his protection now, so you best not screw it up, ya here."

I nod weakly not knowing what else to say. 

"I am real happy that you are here. I finally got a girl around my age to be around." She tells me grinning. 

"I am glad there is someone my age too." I admit to her, shyly smiling. 

We here a car pull up and I recognize it's engine as (Male Name's) car. I look out the window to see it and a man in a sheriff uniform walking out of it. He is getting help carrying the bags from another man. 

"I am going to go get your stuff, then you can shower up while we make dinner. I hope you are hungry we are having a big family dinner since it is Sunday and you will meet rest of the family." She tells me. 

I simply nod. I know I won't be able to get out of here unless I am dead. I might as well make the best of it.  

-//////////-(Chapter Three: Meeting my New Family Part 1)-//////////-

[I am so sorry this had no Tommy in it. I wanted to set the plate for the story. So yeah next is going to be dinner and you meet rest of the family. I hope you like eating human flesh cause you will be getting a lot of it! Stay Sexy!]


	4. Chapter 4

[Yup here is part two of meeting the family. I hope you enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): You  
.May Sawayer: Cousin  
.Jacob Sawayer: Cousin  
.Edith Sawayer: Auntie  
.Thomas Hewitt: Leatherface   
.Luda Hewitt: Mama  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Four: Meeting my new family part 2)-//////////-

I took a shower enjoying the hot water on my skin. I had scrubbed my body to a bright pink. I wanted to was the dirty feeling off of me. I did not like the feeling of dirt that seems to cling to my body. I dry off and put on my new clean clothes. Which is a pair of faded blue jeans and a white deep V neck. Showing off a little bit of cleavage. I look at myself in the mirror as I brush my shoulder length (hair type) (hair color). I know that a lot of people see me as beautiful, but I cannot help but feel disgusted with my body. Most people just want to know me for sex, never know me for me. Then if they do they do not want my baggage. So I only had my two friends, who were practically family. 

"(Name), dinner is ready." May's voice came through the wood door. 

"Alright, I will be down in a second." I tell her. Putting my things in the small bath bag. 

I put it in my bedroom, then start heading down the stairs. I walk into the through the kitchen and into the dinning room, to see everyone is at the table. The only spot available is next to Thomas Hewitt. I know I cannot argue about this. Since I am under his protection. I take a seat, as I did this I can feel his eyes on me. I want to cover myself up from the feel of the look in his eyes. I looked down at the table, having just noticed the food. It all looks delicious, even smells better than it looks. Espically the meat, which looks like a pot roast, the sasuge, and meat patties. But I know better. 

"Well ain't cha, a hot one!" One male said grinning at me, he has a beard and a beer gut. 

"Hush, Jacob. You'll make the poor girl nervous." May scolded the man now known as, Jacob. 

"Sure, sure." He agrees. 

"So where are you from, hon." An older women asks. She has slightly graying hair and a few missing teeth. 

"New York City." I answer simply not liking all eyes on me. 

"A Yankee huh." She states, spatting a bit on the word yankee. "You better not cause any trouble here missy, we are a good wholesome family." 

"I am not going to cause any trouble ma'am." I tell her, adding in my head... 'I just want to survive.' 

"Good and do not call me, ma'am, it makes me feel old." she says, playing herself some sausage. "Call me Auntie, cause that is what I am to you now." 

I can still feel Thomas eyes on me. I have felt them since I enter the room. I want to say something about it but I am really too scared to say it. I talk to the members of the family. Jimmy is my uncle and my Auntie's husband. Who apparently named Edith Sawayer, she is also the mama of ma,. Jacob is May's boyfriend. I have another Cousin. There is also Uncle Rhett and Auntie Teresa their son cousin Zackery and his wife cousin Annabell. There is a few more aunts and uncles. These are all the Sawyer family. 

"Everyone, grab hands for grace." Mama Luda says. 

I was hesitant to hold my friend's murder's hands, but he wasn't. He grips my smaller hand in his, large and warm hand. I realized how big his hand is to mine and really how much larger his is than me. I close my eyes ignoring the comforting feeling of his calloesed and rough hands. After we finish saying grace, Thomas was relucentant to let my hand go. I plate some sausage and pot roast for my meat, a small amount of it of course. I then add some mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and carrests. I have a small amount of those two, everything looks so good, I am a bit hesitant to eat. Afraid I would not be able to stomach the food and then get sick. I ate the food and it was delicious. I only had a small plate, of food so I finished rather quickly. After I am done though, Thomas put more meat on my plate. Everything look at him with a questioning faces. 

"What the heck are you doing Tommy? Leave the girl alone." Hoyt snaps at Thomas. 

He puts his hand to his stomach, then to mine. He also did the same with his and my arms and legs. 

"I agree Tommy." Luda says. "Honey, Tommy thinks you need more meat on your bones. Which I agree with, you are to thin, other than your busy and hips and bottom." 

I blush, nodding and thanking Tommy. I eat more of the food, knowing Tommy is watching making sure I eat every single bite.

(Thomas Hewitt's POV)

When I saw (Name) come down the stairs, I was stunned by her beauty. I learned her name from mama and I think it suits her perfectly. As I watch as she eats the food, she knows she is eating people. She does not seem to be disgusted, though a bit hesitant. I had to put more on her plate, she needs more meat on her for her strength. After we finished eating, (Name) helps clean up. I stay and the room helping her and watching over her. 

-//////////-(Chapter Four: Meeting my new family part 2)-//////////-

[Woo, I love this chapter. Thomas is just a cuddly sweetheart I love him so much. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. 

If you have any ideas for this story for Reader Chan to do I will try to add them. 

I hope you stay sexy!]


End file.
